


Missed Opportunities

by cherryontop



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Mick teaches Ray to fire with the Cold gun.
Relationships: Ray Palmer & Mick Rory, Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2019





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> (late AO3 reposting: art done in 2019 for fandom giftbox)


End file.
